Lost in Wonderland Thrice
by N3ko8
Summary: Alyce, the granddaughter of the "Original Alice", has lost her way for a third time. Now she finds herself once more in Wonderland... will she be able to find what she has lost and return home or will she stay?
1. Third time is the charmOr so they say

Chapter One: Third time is the charm...Or so they say.

Everything was so dark and cold around her as she walked down a seemly endless corridor with one hand against the wall. How long had she been walking... a few minutes? an hour? possibly days?! The world was turning upside down, nothing made sense anymore.

How had she ended up in this corridor anyways? Alyce's memories were a haze, she could recall nothing that had happened beyond walking. Would there be an end? Had she died? If so then was she going to He**? So many questions and no answers.

"If you hadn't been such a slower walker Alyce, you would've reached the end by now. Tsk tsk tsk..." came a voice form the dark. It didn't frighten Alyce one bit. The voice although unfriendly in tone was oddly familiar and comforting.

"Ches, stop hiding in the dark. You can't frighten me. And I am not slow! Only... lost." replied Alyce.

"Lost again?! O dear o dear... Alyce has lost her way once more." taunted Ches, his laughing filled the corridor turned stone tunnel coming not from one spot but many."Will you be able to find your way home once more or are you staying for good this time?"

"I'm not sure yet. It depends..." Alyce stopped walking so she could leaned against the cold stone tunnel wall to think. What had Ches meant by lost? Was she actually dead and her spirit was lost? Or had she fallen down another hole again.

Wait, hole? Her head started to hurt as she tried to think harder about it.

"You'll give yourself a headache if you think about things too hard. Just go with the flow..." echoed Ches.

Flow my butt. That's exactly the reason she was here to begin with! She hated the lot of them from the Reds to the Hatters to that infernal blasted White! Was it her fault she had gotten lost and ended up in this forsaken path once more. Coming here twice before wasn't enough! Would she find her way here everytime she lost her way?!

"Cursed for all eternity." as the words escaped her mouth Alyce knew they weren't true. She had chosen to come back to this place for a reason. Although the reason was still unknown to her still there had to be one. Afterall only those who had become "lost" ever made their way here.

_Author's Notes: As you might've noticed I try not to cuss much and if I do it gots a *. Yes yes its odd but it seriously feels weird cussing in writing yet I'm almost fine with saying cuss words under my breath when I get frustrated in RL. This story was started of in a post on one of the scanlation groups I'm apart of. It was meant to be a post by post story by multiple authors but I couldn't stop typing. Before I knew it I had three pages of a story! -_-' that happens way too often lately. Anyways I hope you enjoy my loosely based Wonderland story from the original story Alice in Wonderland, its sequel (Throught the looking glass), the otome manga, and McGee's various Wonderlands filled wacky characters. ._


	2. A dangerous memory with a cup of Tea

Chapter Two: A dangerous memory with a cup of Tea.

Alyce continued walking at a slow steady pace doing her best to ignore the shadows gathering behind her. She knew that if turned back they would consume her. They were the darkness that laided in her heart, that much she knew. With each step she took more memories flooded her mind both good and bad.

She remembered the first time she met White, she followed him down a hole into the tunnel. Years went by as she played with everyone before she woke up in her sister's arms. Back then she thought of the place as nothing more than a dream. But then she was stolen in the middle of the night by White and thrown into the hole once more. Everything had changed since her last visit... everyone was untrusting, cruel, and murderous. Something or someone had corrupted the world and everyone she once knew in it. In the end she destroyed the source of corruption, another lost one, much like herself only evil, who had killed the Queen of Reds and started a war among the families of the land. When the dust had settled she said good-bye to everyone before waking up in the hospital with her sister holding her hand.

What could've possibly happened this time?!

"Nothing has happened, Alyce. Wonderland has been peaceful for nearly a hundred years since your last visit. This time it is you who needs help." said Ches, the faint light at the end of the tunnel made the purple striped cat eared boy she liked to call her friend appear. He was floating around above her licking a small cut on his wrist. He looked more grown up since she had last seen him. He was no longer a emo-ish teenageer just hitting puberty. His green emerald eyes turned their attention towards her as she stood there awed by his appearance.

"Don't think I'm the same as before. As you grow older so do we. Afterall it was your great grandmother who made this world what it is today with her wild imagination. Its said she left us to return to your boring world." Ches nonchantly replied as he floated down to the ground towering over her. His tail flickered about lazily as he stared down at her with half closed eyes.

"My grandmother... made Wonderland?"

"Don't acted so surprised. This is all anicent history of this world. I told you all of this last time we meet." huffed Ches, his irritationed showed as his tail bristled and his green eyes narrowed. She had done it again, upseting Ches was becoming almost a habit.

"I'm sorry, Ches! I just can't seem to remember everything its like something is blocking my memories. I can't help it if my brain is acting up!"

Ches let out a long sigh before he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Your grandmother the 'Original' Alice **found NOT made** this world when she was small and everyone adored her. She changed this world using her mind and often came here to escape the reality of your world. But as time went by she got married had kids and so forth... we thought she had forgotten about this world all together. Thus began the Sad Era, for nearly two hundred years, when your grandmother appeared once more with your mother. She promised us that someone from her family would always be here to play with us and protect this world."

"Nope I still don't remember anything. But thanks for the history lesson Ches, I wouldn't have wanted to hear it from that windy old Blue. I might just die of second hand smoking someday if I hang around him too long." said Alyce. She shook her hea in disgust at the very though of being enveloped in a cloud of rainbowy smoke listening to the boring droning voice of Blue as he sat on his favorite mushroom smoking away.

"Old man Blue... fear not my lovely spacey Alyce for he moved on a long time ago. Silly old fool finally smoked himself to death. I'm sure he's floating about somewhere boring people to death with his history lessons." laughed Ches as he walked in pace alongside Alyce.

"So who is the new Blue?" asked Alyve. she remembered enought to know when a resident moved on they almost always had a succesor to take their place.

Ches didn't reply to her question. He just continued walking next to her humming a little melody she had heard somewhere before. She knew their was no point in pushing him for an answer.

While they had been talking Alyce didn't notice they were out of the tunnel and walking down the purple grassy hillside to the Forest of the Lost Ones. Standing at the edge of the forest was a tall man wearing a top hat, tailored suit, and long black cane with a small crystal red tophat at the top.

"Alyce, my love, you've returned! I knew you wouldn't forget about me afterall we share something special." Hatter's velvety voice was like warm chocolate to her heart as she hugged the also grown up adult Hatter. The familiar metalic smell stinged her nose as she pulled back from Hatter to see the blood splash jus tbarely hidden by his coat.

"Blood... Hat-" Alyce's body felt suddenly heavy as she slumped down to the ground.

Sketchy scenes replaced the dark forest entrance. Broken glass, a large pool of red sticky stuff... someone was calling her name. But who? Alyce tried to turn her head but couldn't, something was preventing her. Blue and red flashing lights were hurting her eyes, she wanted to close her eyes so badly but the person calling out at her began yelling her name even louder. The world began to fade to black from the corner of her eyes slowly moving inward. Was she going blind now?! Just before everything went black she saw White standing off at a distance next to a forest of white trees. He was waving at her pointing to his old fashioned pocket watch.

"Alyce! Alyce! Snap out of it, Alyce!" shouted Hatter and Ches as both shook her shoulders. She blinked and the concern on both guys faces made her laugh. Whatever she had just seen was now gone tucked away in the deep dark space of her mind. The only thing that had stuck was her annoyance at seeing White's face.

"Of course she would be laughing at a time like this." muttered Ches as he stood up dusting his purple jeans off.

"Are you okay Alyce?" She could see it in his deep blue eyes that Hatter was truly conserned about her. It tugged at her heart a bit as she tried to pull herself up with Hatter's help but he legs were still jellyish. Seeing she couldn't stand Hatter scoop her up legendary princess style.

"Hey! I want to carry Alyce princess style too!" complained Ches as he stood on tiptoe to glare at Hatter.

Being sandwiched between the two was making her more uncomfortable by the second. Alyce didn't partically like being in hot places and the heat between them as they argued was becoming unbearable and suffercating. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, grabbing both of their shirts she bumped their heads together making Hatter drop her. Hatter was rubbing his chin and Ches his forehead as they watched Alyce brush her pants off before walking away from them into the Forest of the Lost.

"Stupid boys... why the frick is it so damn hot?! I hate the heat... hate! hate! hate! Dummies making the air hotter with their stupid arguing..." grumbled Alyce under her breath as she stomped her way down the forest path. It didn't bother her as much as it should've walking through the forest alone.

_**CRASH! **_


End file.
